The present invention relates to a coal reforming system for reforming low-grade coal, such as brown coal and subbituminous coal, having a high water content.
For low-grade coal, such as brown coal and subbituminous coal, having a high water content, although the estimated amount of coal deposits is large, the calorific value per unit weight is low, and transportation efficiency is poor, so that there has been performed processing to increase the calorific value per unit weight by subjecting the coal to heating treatment to dry it. A coal reforming system for reforming such low-grade coal has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,364.